


Reconciliation?

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “It was my fault that we have argued. I'm sorry.”





	Reconciliation?

Tony put his arms around Gibbs and kissed him. “It was my fault that we have argued. I'm sorry.”

“No.” Gibbs shook his head.

“No?”

“No, it wasn't your fault. It was mine.”

“No, Gibbs.” Tony shook his head as well. “It wasn't.”

“Yes, it was!”

“No! It was my fault!”

“No, it was mine!”

“No, it wasn't!”

“It was! Listen to your boss!”

“But ...”

“No!” Gibbs wagged his finger at him. “Stop contradicting me!”

“OK, OK.” Tony gave in and nodded.

“Good.” Gibbs bent over and kissed tenderly his lips.

“Darling?” Tony grinned.

“Yes?”

“It was definitely my fault.”


End file.
